Oups
by EileenWulf
Summary: Suite à une erreur de Remus, tout le monde croit que Gamaliel, le grand frère d'Harry Potter, est le Survivant. Il est donc élevé et choyé par ses parents et la communauté sorcière alors qu'Harry est confié au Dursley. Comment réagira ce dernier en apprenant que ses parents ne sont pas morts ? Warning slash !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le Survivant

Il était une fois, sous le ciel étoilé de Godric's Hollow, une petite maison dans laquelle régnait une joyeuse agitation qui venait du fait que les périodes de noël avançaient à grands pas, comme pouvait l'indiquer le fin drap de neige qui recouvrait maintenant la ville. Derrière les carreaux gelés des fenêtres, une magnifique jeune femme au cheveux de feu faisait des allers-retours d'une pièce à l'autre en chantonnant doucement.

Cette douce atmosphère était renforcée par les éclats de rires de deux enfants qui observaient leur père faire voleter des boules de noël autour d'eux. L'aîné levait ses petits bras vers les sphères de lumière, cherchant à les attraper. Il avait de sublimes yeux chocolat tandis que l'adorable bouille de son petit frère était éclairée par deux brillantes émeraudes.

Ces merveilleux bambins faisaient la fierté de leurs parents, et jamais Lily ou James Potter ne regrettèrent de devoir vivre cachés du monde si cela pouvait protéger leurs enfants. N'importe qui les voyant ainsi aurait tout de suite compris que, pour eux, rien d'autre au monde n'avait autant d'importance que Harry et Gamaliel. Malheureusement, cela n'empêcha pas le mal de s'abattre sur eux.

En attendant, la sonnerie de la porte retentit, faisant sursauter James qui laissa malencontreusement une boule verte sapin tomber sur la tête d'Harry. Ce dernier se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes pendant que Lily allait ouvrir au visiteur, n'ayant pas vu la scène. Elle se retrouva donc devant un homme d'une grande beauté, au sourire éblouissant.

« Sirius » L'accueillit-elle en un chaleureux sourire. « Les cheveux courts te vont très bien. »

Le meilleur ami de James s'avança dans le salon, suivit de deux autres personnes d'une grande valeur pour le couple. Le premier était Remus, il prit soin de remercier chaudement la belle rousse pour son invitation, avant de s'enquérir de la santé des enfants. Le deuxième s'appelait Peter. C'était un petit homme rondouillard, facilement effrayé, dont Lily appréciait le côté calme.

Les garçons furent la grande animation de la soirée. Et pour cause : Remus était le parrain de Gamaliel et Sirius celui de Harry mais c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient les voir en raison de la menace Voldemort. Peter quand à lui n'était pas en reste, il était le gardien des secrets des Potter, il avait le pouvoir de décider de leur vie ou de leur mort. De plus, il ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les enfants. À peine s'était-il approché de Gamaliel que ce dernier s'était mit à hurler. Ou d'Harry, d'ailleurs. Il était parfaitement incapable de se souvenir duquel avait les yeux brun.

« Patmol, Lunard ! » S'exclama bruyamment l'ex maraudeur en allant à la rencontre de ses amis afin partager une étreinte virile.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant, ponctuée d'éclats de rires et de confidences. Lily se félicita de s'être arrêté à deux verres lorsque son mari se mit à courir après un gros chien noir en criant « Petit, petit petit ! Viens voir tonton Jamie ! ». Personne ne se rappelait comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais les bouteilles de vin vides devaient avoir jouées un rôle.

Elle profita de donc ce moment de distraction pour se faufiler dans la chambre des garçons. Un tendre sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres en apercevant que ses deux petits anges dormaient à points fermés dans leurs berceaux. Un grincement dans les escaliers lui indiqua que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint. Se retournant, la jeune mère vit Remus s'adosser à la porte.

« Tout ira bien » Murmura-t-il.

Plus que ses sens de loup-garou, son amitié pour Lily lui avait fait comprendre les doutes de celle-ci.

« Bien qu'Il abhorre Dumbledore, Il reconnaît sa puissance et croit en son jugement. Depuis qu'Albus nous a conseillé de nous cacher Il est persuadé que l'un d'eux est l'Élu. »

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration mais ne continua pas, ne faisant plus confiance à sa voix. C'était une femme très forte, mais elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments lorsque la vie de ses enfants étaient en danger. Ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement reportés sur eux. Ils semblaient si paisible dans leur sommeil.

« Mais vous êtes cachés » La rassura-t-il. « De la plus sûr façon qu'il soit, il ne peux rien vous arriver. » Il eut un sourire chaleureux. « Retournons à la fête avant que James ne provoque une catastrophe » Finit-il en blaguant.

« À qui le dis-tu, soupira-t-elle en retour, il est pire qu'un enfant. »

C'est ainsi que se termina la première visite des maraudeurs chez les Potter. Ils restèrent quelques temps à papoter au coin du feu avant que leurs visiteurs ne partent. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils essayent de partir Sirius pleurnichant sur l'épaule de James en lui déclarant combien il allait lui manquer n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas, assura Lily en prenant l'animagus par les épaules afin de le pousser dehors, tu auras tout le temps de lui expliquer combien sa présence te trouble à Halloween ! »

« Enfin Lily ! Comment oses-tu te moquer des sentiments qui m'animent ! » S'indigna alors le sorcier réfractaire.

« Mais oui, mais oui » Lui répondit-elle distraitement. « 'Mus s'il-te-plais aide le transplaner il n'a pas l'air en état, dit-elle amusée. »

« T'inquiètes, je l'emmène chez moi » Commença à répondre l'interpellé avant de se faire couper la parole par la voix geignarde de son ami :

« Ow merchii Mumus toi au moins tu veux de moi, je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup... »

Ils choisirent tous d'ignorer le cirque de l'héritier Black et se saluèrent chaudement, laissant le lycanthrope galérer avec un Sirius pas mal imbibé.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, le célèbre groupe d'amis se réunit une troisième fois le 31 octobre 1981, la deuxième fois ayant été l'anniversaire des un an de Harry. La nuit, pleinement dans l'atmosphère d'Halloween, était lugubre à souhait et venait de tomber les maraudeurs n'allaient donc pas tarder à arriver.

Les jeunes Potter babillaient joyeusement dans le salon sous le regard bienveillant de leur mère pendant que leur père se douchait à l'étage. Tout était parfaitement normal, et c'est pour cela que Lily se dirigea naturellement vers la porte en entendant la sonnette. Elle l'ouvrit largement, s'apprêtant à voir Sirius débouler en hurlant. Lily mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que le séduisant homme en face d'elle avait des yeux rouges sang, que c'est Lord Voldemort, et qu'il était probablement venu les tuer.

Un cri strident lui échappa alors. D'un informulé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la projeta contre le mur sans même la regarder, comme il aurait balayé un moustique, avant d'enjamber son corps inconscient. Entendant le hurlement de sa femme, James se précipita hors de la salle de bain, attrapant sa baguette au passage et descendit les escaliers en jurant. Cependant il trébucha, dégringola les marches et se fracassa le menton par terre en arrivant en bas, ce qui laissa le temps au Lord de le stupéfixier.

Ce dernier s'autorisa à pouffer de rire devant l'incapacité de ses ennemis – n'ayant aucun témoin oculaire – puis se tourna vers le but de sa visite. L'un des gamins était tout rouge, pleurait et hurlait tandis que l'autre le regardait curieusement avec ses grands yeux verts. Des yeux d'avada. Cela aurait presque put troubler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Presque.

En un sourire carnassier, il releva sa baguette et jeta un avada à l'enfant. Et ce dernier tendit les bras vers lui en gloussant. _Et __Merde_.

Lorsque Sirius et Remus arrivèrent peu après, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'étonner quant au fait que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte car ils aperçurent James étalé sur sol, gisant dans une mare de sang. Remus se précipita donc vers la cheminée pour prévenir Dumbledore pendant que Sirius se ruait sur James, terrifié. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent Lily couchée sur le tapis.

Heureusement, le directeur arriva presque aussitôt. D'un sort, il répara le menton de son ancien élève et réanima sa femme. Tous deux étaient sonnés et eurent besoin de temps pour reprendre leurs esprits. Une fois cela fait et que tous se soient assurés que les enfants n'avaient rien, ils entreprirent de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« Voldemort » Grimaça James.

« Il a sonné à la porte » Expliqua Lily d'une voix blanche. « Je pensais que c'était vous, lança-t-elle en regardant ses amis. Lorsque j'ai ouvert » Elle serra sa tasse un peu plus fort. « je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, il m'a jeté un sort d'expulsion et je me suis prit le mur... »

« Je suis descendu en entendant Lily hurler mais il m'a lancé un sortilège de pétrification » Râla son mari, n'acceptant pas de s'être fait avoir ainsi.

« Oh mon dieu, je n'en revient pas que les enfants n'aient rien ! » S'exclama Lily en lâchant sa tisane avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de James.

« Mais qu'en est-il du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » S'enquit alors Remus, formulant la question que tous se posaient.

Dumbledore se leva à ce moment là – comme s'il avait fait exprès d'attendre que Remus pose sa question – et prononça de longues phases latines en remuant sa baguette. Il observa longuement un petit tas de poussière, attrapa quelque chose par terre et retourna s'asseoir. Il resta un instant les yeux clos et les mains jointes et personne n'osa l'interrompre. Il finit par expliquer les conclusions qu'il venait de tirer aux membres présents :

« Voldemort est mort » Dit-il très subtilement.

Étonnamment un concert d'exclamations lui répondit.

« Mais ce n'est pas le plus troublant » Continua le vieux fou. Il attendit que tous soient suspendu à ses lèvres avant d'en dire plus : « Il faut que j'aille le vérifier. Mais si c'est ce que je pense... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant les adultes présents au paroxysme de la frustration. Pourquoi mettre un suspense pareil si c'était pour ne rien dire, pensaient-ils, rageurs.

« Lily, James, il ne vous sert plus à rien de vous cacher maintenant, vous devriez aller à Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai quant à moi quelques recherches à faire dont je vous expliquerez la teneur si mes craintes s'avèrent exacts. »

Sous les coups de minuit, le directeur revint les voir.

« Ou est Gamaliel ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt qu'il aperçu Lily.

« Il dort dans sa chambre, pourquoi ? »

« Il me faut le voir. » Devant les mines étonnés de Lily, James, Sirius et Remus, il se rendit dans la cuisine où ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. « Je pense avoir comprit ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt, mais cela va vous faire un choc. » Dit-il gravement en observant les parents.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Cornedrue en serrant doucement la main de son aimée.

« Vous vous souvenez de la prophétie ? »

« Bien entendu, répondit Lily, c'est pour cela que nous nous cachions. »

« Après vous avoir assommés, Voldemort s'est dirigé vers vos fils. Il a essayé de tuer l'un d'entre eux mais le sort s'est retourné contre lui et l'a détruit. » Il fit une pose. « La prophétie était vrai et elle s'est réalisée aujourd'hui : l'un de vos fils a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Ils étaient tous estomaqués. Ce fut finalement la voix de Sirius qui brisa le silence.

« Lequel ? »

« J'espérais que vous me le demandiez à vrai dire » Répondit-il. « Où exactement étaient les petits lorsque vous êtes arrivés ? »

« Gamaliel se tenait près du tas de poussière et Harry était sur le canapé » Dit aussitôt Remus.

Manque de bol, c'était l'inverse. Dumbledore eut néanmoins une exclamation triomphante.

« Mes conclusions se trouvent ainsi confirmées : Gamaliel est l'enfant de la prophétie. Cela semble évident, après tout, il a un an de plus que Harry.» Déclara théâtralement le vieux barbu sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il venait de faire une terrible erreur qui changerait drastiquement l'équilibre des forces entre le Bien et le Mal.

Le lendemain, plus personne n'ignorait la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le nom de Gamaliel était connu de tous. Ce fut une journée de fête inoubliable dans le monde sorcier, ou chacun buvait et chantait en l'honneur de l'Élu, celui qui les avait tous sauvés.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une terrible décision

Un mois plus tard, dans le bureau du directeur :

« Je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça » Disait Dumbledore d'une voix peinée au couple Potter.

« En êtes vous sûr Albus ? Vous avez vous même déclaré sa mort » Répondit la belle rousse en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

« Physiquement oui, mais son esprit erre toujours. Un puissant charme de magie noir est en action. Il ne reviendra pas tout de suite mais dans dix, quinze, vingts ans, un jour ou l'autre de toute façon il trouvera une manière de revenir, bien plus fort. C'est pourquoi il faudra être préparé. »

« Mon bébé » Murmura Lily.

« Il est l'enfant de la prophétie, le seul capable de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Déclara de nouveau le vieux sorcier.

« Mais il est si petit » Intervint James. « C'est incroyable qu'il est déjà des pouvoirs, surtout si puissants ! »

« En effet. Vous savez comme la magie accidentelle des enfants peut être dangereuse. » Il observa le couple par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Nous ne savons pas de quoi Gamaliel est capable, mais cela pourrais s'avérer catastrophique. »

Les parents prirent réellement conscience de ce qui les attendait à ce moment là.

« Nous le surveillerons de très près » Dit la mère du Survivant.

« C'est pour Harry que je m'inquiète » Continua le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda James tandis que Lily ne semblait pas plus comprendre. De plus, depuis quelques semaines ils avaient perdus l'habitude que quelqu'un ne leur parle de leur second fils, Gamaliel étant au centre de toutes les discussions.

« Malgré lui, Gamaliel représente un danger pour son frère. Les enfants jouent entre eux vous ne pourrez pas toujours les surveiller et Gamaliel risque de blesser accidentellement Harry. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer les conséquences que cela aurait sur lui et sur vous tous. »

« Que nous conseillez-vous ? » S'enquirent alors les Potter.

« Cela va vous paraître horrible dans un premier temps, mais il faut absolument que vous y réfléchissiez calmement. » Il fit une pause. Il était très friand des longues poses dans ses discours, cela donnait un côté dramatique. « Il est primordial qu'Harry ne grandisse pas dans un environnement dangereux, c'est pourquoi vous devriez songer à le confier à sa tante. »

Ça y est, la bombe était lâchée.

« Quoi ? » Hurla Lily en se levant. « Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse de me séparer de mon fils ! »

« Enfin Albus comment pouvez-vous suggérer une pareil chose ? » S'indigna son mari.

« Nous sommes leur parents, c'est à nous de faire en sorte que rien ne leur arrive ! Jamais je ne les laisserais tomber. » Finit-elle durement avant de partir en claquant la porte.

« Je suis d'accord avec Lily, Albus, vous ne pouvez pas nous demander ça. »

C'est un James un peu plus calme qui alla rejoindre sa femme en pleurs. Dumbledore n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'ils allaient être enchantés de sa proposition. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'ils finiraient pas se rendre compte que c'était la meilleur façon d'assurer la sécurité des enfants.

En effet, plusieurs mois plus tard, il reçut une visite de James. Lui et Lily étaient débordés par les journalistes qui les harcelaient, ils arrivaient à peine à s'occuper des jumeaux qui se réveillaient toutes les heures.

En se rendant à Godric's Hollow, il vit que Lily avait d'énormes cernes et paraissait exténuée. Elle essayait de nourrir Gamaliel, mais à peine elle approchait la cuillère de sa bouche que la nourriture s'envolait pour finir partout dans la pièce, sous les rires de l'enfant. Aucun des adultes présent ne remarqua que c'était Harry qui s'amusait à faire rire son frère en projetant magiquement la nourriture.

C'est donc deux parents harassés qui décidèrent à contre cœur de suivre les conseils de leur mentor. C'était beaucoup plus simple de se laisser guider, et puis Dumbledore était particulièrement sage donc il devait avoir raison.

Les adieux furent longs et déchirants. Ils avaient laissés Gamaliel à son parrain et avaient transplanés dans Privet Drive au beau milieu de la nuit avec Dumbledore et leur autre petit garçon dans les bras. Ils sentirent leurs cœurs se déchirer en posant une lettre sur les draps recouvrant Harry, et partir sans un regard en arrière – cela aurait été trop douloureux.

C'est ainsi qu'en allant récupérer ses bouteilles de lait, dès potron-minet, Pétunia Dursley trouva un bébé endormis devant sa porte. Elle eu tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment : cela n'était absolument pas normal, et il est de nature connu que les Dursley haïssaient tout ce qui n'était pas parfaitement conforme à la normalité. Elle se dépêcha donc de le rentrer à l'intérieur – il était hors de question que les voisins ne le vois – et lut la lettre sur laquelle l'enfant avait abondamment bavé durant son sommeil.

Les bruits d'un pachyderme descendant les escaliers lui apprit que son mari venait prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-il bêtement en voyant deux bébés dans la pièce.

« Vernon, lui répondit sa femme d'une voix blanche, lit ça. »

Elle lui tendit la lettre. Une fois qu'il l'eut survolé, Vernon devint rouge brique et se mit à hurler en postillonnant :

« Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! Comment osent-ils déranger ainsi d'honnêtes gens, il n'avait pas qu'à faire des gosses s'ils sont pas capables de s'en occuper ! Je refuse qu'un de ces monstres ne vive chez moi ! »

« Quand je pense qu'elle n'a même pas eu le courage de venir me voir » Enchaîna Pétunia, les lèvres pincées. « Pas que je l'aurais bien accueillit, loin de là ! Mais j'aurais pu lui dire en face que nous ne sommes pas un orphelinat ! » Râla-t-elle en allant s'occuper de son fils qui beuglait depuis un bon moment.

Vernon finit par partir travailler, particulièrement énervé par ces troubles matinaux, tandis que Pétunia nourrissait Dudley. Elle habilla ensuite Dudley, tout en jetant des coups d'œils exaspérés Harry. Se dernier était bien trop calme pour être un enfant normal, pensait-elle, en une heure elle n'avait toujours pas entendu le son de sa voix ; ce genre de miracle n'arrivait que lorsque Dudley était profondément endormi.

Elle n'eut cependant même pas le temps de chercher où se trouvaient les orphelinats ou les églises les plus proches que la sonnette retentit. Quel ne fut pas son horreur en découvrant un vieil homme habillait d'une longue robe bleue sur laquelle brillaient des étoiles argentées.

« Puis-je entrer ? » Lui demanda-t-il poliment.

« Il en est hors de question ! » S'offusqua-t-elle vivement.

« Les voisins risquent de me voir » Murmura-t-il alors malicieusement par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

La femme grinça des dents avant de finir par ouvrir la porte à contre cœur.

« Merci bien » Lança-t-il gaiement en pénétrant dans la maison.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Cracha son hôte. « Si c'est pour l'enfant, nous n'en voulons pas ! »

« Voyons, voyons, c'est votre neveu » Répondit-il avec son air de papy gâteau habituel, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Il est capital qu'Harry reste chez vous. »

Avisant l'expression plus que septique de son interlocutrice, il ajouta « Il va sans dire que vous serez gracieusement rémunéré pour la gène occasionnée et que toutes les dépenses liées à Harry seront payées par ses parents. »

La visite de Dumbledore et de ses irréfutables éléments de persuasion eurent raison de la défiance des Dursley à l'égard de leur neveu.

C'est ainsi que pendant près de six ans les Dursley élevèrent Harry, certes, comme un elfe de maison mais au moins ils le gardèrent loin du monde magique et c'est tout ce qui importait au vieux directeur de Poudlard. Depuis le départ de son frère, aucun événement magique d'aucune sorte n'arriva à Gamaliel. Cela avait bien sur inquiété les Potter, qui avait de nouveau fait appel au vieux fou qu'ils se bornaient à écouter.

Après avoir passé quelques jours auprès de l'enfant, Dumbledore en avait conclu que c'était l'éloignement de son jumeau qui devait le perturber. Lily avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour essayer de récupérer son enfant ou au moins d'aller lui rendre visite mais James et Dumbledore l'en avaient immédiatement dissuadé.

En effet – assez étonnamment d'ailleurs – James s'était rapidement adapté à la nouvelle situation et disait fièrement à qui voulait l'entendre que confier la garde de leur cadet à sa belle-famille était un coup de maître. Son attitude était en grande partie du au fait que, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant mort, un mouvement parmi les plus suicidaires de ses mangemorts était apparut afin de chercher à le venger. Ce qui avait permis à James de reprendre bravement et arrogamment son service en tant qu'auror.

Au fur et à mesure des ans, James et Lily avaient totalement arrêté de parler voire même de penser au bébé qu'ils avaient abandonné dans une abominable famille pour des raisons qui semblaient de moins en moins pertinentes. Ils avaient réussit à se convaincre que les Dursley avaient très bien accueillit leur fils et qu'ils devaient le traiter comme un roi.

Or, Harry n'était pas Gamaliel et, pendant que l'un était un enfant choyait et sur-gâté par ses parents, l'autre dormait dans un placard en pensant être orphelin. De plus James, encouragé par les sorciers qu'il voyait au ministère et par les journaux qu'il lisait, avait développé une immense admiration pour son fils, dont il n'arrêtait pas de vanter les mérites.


End file.
